


The Exchange: Yours for His

by mizzm29



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzm29/pseuds/mizzm29
Summary: It had been three months. Three months of pure bliss or at least what Bonnie could make of her current life situation. Her boyfriend was dead and her best friend's life was tied to hers in a way that they would never see each other again. The only way for Elena to wake from her slumber was if Bonnie died. Bonnie had died one too many times and was warned by the spirits that this would be her final chance to live. And even though she was living the life that her and Enzo had planned to travel the world, it didn't stop the feelings of guilt and sadness that tugged at her heart for being the reason why Elena couldn't live. So when she received a call from Caroline about needing her help she came willingly. Hearing that Damon was in deep shit, she shook her head wondering what they'd do without her.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They obviously belong to TVD. I only like to continually imagine more stories about my girl Bonnie Bennett and the other characters of TVD.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The Exchange: Yours for His

Bonnie stretched her legs on the white sands of Fiji. Soaking up the warm sun and listening to the sounds of the waves tumbling onto the sands. Tucking her hands behind her head, she hummed in satisfaction of the cool breeze that brushed along her sun kissed body. Reaching for her pina colda drink, she grinned consuming the fruity alcoholic beverage. She honestly could stay like this forever. Not a care in the world, enjoying the gifts of mother nature, and of course doing it all with a drink in hand. 

"Excuse me miss," someone called her attention. Opening her eyes, she looked up through her dark shades to see a server standing before her. "The gentleman at the bar wanted to send you best regards with a nice refill." 

Accepting the pinacolda, she tipped her sunglasses forward and looked into the direction that the server had come from. Sure enough there was guy standing at the bar who lifted his drink and nodded over at her. Grinning as she took a sip from the drink that was brought to her, she raised it up to thank the stranger before laying back to continue enjoying the sunlight. 

"Do you mind if I take a seat with you," the man from the bar spoke up. 

Bonnie had nothing to lose as she lay still, "I was wondering when you were going to make your way over." 

The stranger chuckled and took that as a sign for him to sit next to her. Settling down by the gorgeous young woman, she looked like she was laying out to pose for the cover of a magazine. Turning his gaze away towards the ocean, he didn't want to seem like a creeper. "So what's a pretty girl like you doing all alone out here." 

"I'm not alone now," she smiled over at him with a wink. "And I'm not a girl. I'm a grown woman making a grown decision to see if you'd like to join me in my room tonight." 

Bonnie grunted as she was rather roughly pushed up against the wall. Biting the corner of her lip as she raised one of her legs to wrap around the waist that was grinding down on her own. She enjoyed the hot sloppy kisses being pressed against the side of her neck. Leaning the opposite way to give him more access, she felt up his sculpted arms and down his chest to rip open his button down shirt. This earned her a soft groan as she let her finger tips graze his wash board abs. Blocking out her thoughts of the real man she wished to be receiving such kisses from, she pulled the man's face up to look him in the eyes. They were shining a deep blue like the ocean of lust. "What's your name?" 

"Sigh," he breathed as his eyes fell upon her full luscious lips. 

"Sigh," Bonnie repeated. "Sigh sounds like your name was shortened. What's your full first name?" 

Sigh held her by the hips as he thought it very horrible timing for her to start having a conversation in the middle of such a heated moment between them. "Uh...it's short for Poseidon." 

"As in the God of the waters that flow in as small as a stream and as vast as the oceans that sweep across this earth," Bonnie continue to ask. 

Sigh sighed deeply as he moved away from this beautiful woman who seemed wrapped up in her train of thought, "Maybe." 

Bonnie cleared her throat as she gave him a small grin, "I'm sorry to have deceived you but I'm Bonnie Bennett..."

Sigh straightened up as he stared at the emerald eyed beauty, "Like The Bonnie Bennett of Mystic Falls?" 

She chuckled as she found it funny that he said her name as if it were some kind of prestigious title that she assumed he had. "Yes I'm Bonnie Bennett from Mystic Falls. I have come in search for you." 

"What? You want me to grant you immortality in the depths of the seas," he eyed her suspiciously. "It'll cost you." 

But she shook her head as she grinned, "No, I would just like to interview you and get to know about the depths of the seas and how you harness its powers." 

"How about we get back to what we were about to do and then we can get back to business," he smirked. 

Rolling her eyes, she frowned and walked up to him to button up his shirt again, "You wouldn't want to sleep with me. I promise you I'm saving you the trouble by getting straight to the point." Finishing up the last button, she gazed into his stormy blue eyes, "Now Sigh, let's talk about the seas." 

He huffed in frustration as she turned to grab a paper and pen, "What do I get in return?" 

"A friendship with a female that doesn't involve any sexual intimacy," she grinned. 

"That doesn't sound appealing at all," he said flatly as he moved to spring himself on her bed. Grinning at the comfort of her bed spread, he patted the space next to him, "You and me in this bed sounds more exciting." 

"Poseidon pull yourself together," she said more so for herself seeing a beautiful man laying out on the bed just for her. "Now tell me..." she paused as her phone started to ring. Feeling her chest tightening, she rushed over to her suit case and frantically started to dig for it. _Of course it had to be at the bottom of the stupid bag._ Finally gripping it in her hand, she pulled it out and answered, "Hello?"

"Bonnie," Caroline's voice rang through the phone. "Bonnie we need your help." 

It had been three months. Three months of pure bliss or at least what Bonnie could make of her current life situation. Her boyfriend was dead and her best friend's life was tied to hers in a way that they would never see each other again. The only way for Elena to wake from her slumber was if Bonnie died. Bonnie had died one too many times and was warned by the spirits that this would be her final chance to live. And even though she was living the life that her and Enzo had planned to travel the world, it didn't stop the feelings of guilt and sadness that tugged at her heart for being the reason why Elena couldn't live. So when she received a call from Caroline about needing her help she came willingly. Hearing that Damon was in deep shit, she shook her head wondering what they'd do without her. 

"Thanks for the ride," she waved to Sigh who pouted. 

"Bonnie Bennett didn't you want to learn about the deep seas and what not," Sigh pouted. "Why can't you just stay with me? I know your stupid friends can take care of themselves." 

Grinning, she walked up to Sigh and took his hands in hers, "Thank you friend. I hope that we run into each other again." 

Sigh felt drawn to this young woman as he pulled her into an embrace. He wished the Gods would find favor in her words and bring them back together again, "We're definitely sleeping together the next time we meet." 

She laughed as she hugged him tight, "Sleepovers sound fun." 

Groaning at her words, he pulled away, "Until we meet again."

"Goodbye Sigh," she grinned as she turned to walk into the airport. 

Bonnie was exhausted from all the time changes and traveling. She had taken three connecting flights in the last 24 hours and was waiting to board the last one. Keeping her headphones in, she chose a seat that faced out the glass wall windows. Stiffening at the feel of someone she had not sensed for some time, she hoped the person would not recognize her. But to no avail that person soon occupied the empty seat next to her. Pushing her headphone away from her ear nearest the intruder of her peace, she stayed quiet signaling that she was well aware of who sat next to her. "Miss Bonnie Bennett, it is so good to see you." 

Turning to look into the piercing eyes of the undead, she felt her chest tighten, "Hi Elijah." 

Intrigued by her fiery emerald eyes, he found himself wanting to keep her gaze on him, "I've taken the liberty to upgrade your ticket to first class, next to my seat." 

"I..."

"There's no use in trying to change it back because our flight is full and the next one out isn't until tomorrow," he said flashing her his pearly whites as if knowing there was no other choice but to go along with it. 

"Why would you do that," she hissed as she turned her gaze back to watching the plane being prepared for them to board.

"We're friends..."

"We're not friends Elijah, you made that very clear when you almost killed me," she clenched her hands into fists trying to keep her anger at bay. 

He nodded in understanding, "I understand your frustration, but I won't apologize for saving my family." 

She knew it was too good to be true that Elijah would want to betray Klaus his own brother, but she hoped that maybe just maybe she could believe in the friendship they once had. "Don't apologize, just don't talk to me anymore."

Elijah hated having her mad at him, but he respected her enough to respect her wishes and close his mouth shut. Thinking back to when he first met this green eyed beauty, he never intended on staying for long in the stupid dumps of Mystic Falls that his younger brother felt keen to stay at. He thought he would show up to do a little show of force and be done with it, but little did he know he would make a friend out of Bonnie Bennett. She saw the good in everything and everybody. She even saw him for him rather than Klaus' older brother. He didn't know how he ended up at one of those get togethers that the Salvatore brothers were throwing and Bonnie was either brave or stupid enough, depending on your perspective, to approach him and invite him to dance. Feeling her stiffen from his touch, he knew it was that unnatural feel of death touching life and wondered what she would do. Surprisingly she continue to move forward before turning to face him in the sea of bodies dancing to the blasting music. Seeing her smile brightly over at him, he couldn't help but grin as she began to sway her hips and start dancing. She didn't care that her friends were looking at her like she was crazy for dancing with him and that was when he knew that he wanted to make their friendship last. 

Boarding the plane after her, he allowed her to take the window seat and settled next to her as they were offered drinks to which his ears perked up when she asked for wine. "You drink," he looked at her suspiciously.

She shrugged as she gratefully took the fancy glass of wine poured for her, "I do now." 

"I'll take one too," Elijah grinned as he raised his glass and drank along with her. 

Bonnie felt a little more relaxed after finishing her glass, but only a little. Deep down she hated the fact that she was mad at Elijah or at least at the fact that she had to be. They were friends. They had become close in their own way even though she was warned by everyone not to trust him. As things would sadly turn out, he had betrayed her for his family which resulted in her best friend Elena's life being tied to her own, under a deep slumber spell to only wake if Bonnie dies. Let's not forget that the betrayal almost led to Bonnie dying altogether. But even so, something in her still had a small grain of hope that maybe just maybe they could patch things up. Hating her foolish thoughts for betraying the truth of her reality, she knew that forgiveness was such a weakness she had. 

"Bonnie...Bonnie...BB..." Elijah softly cooed to try and get her to wake. 

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes as she thought she heard the nickname that Elijah had teased her with in the past. Yawning, she looked around and noticed that the plane was empty. "Are we here already," she asked as she hopped up to see that everyone was gone. 

"Yeah, we're the last ones," he grinned as he stood up. "You ready?" 

She eyed him suspiciously as she moved to stand on her feet, "Yeah I guess." Grabbing her bag, she made her way off the plane. Slinging the bag over her tired body, she sighed as she looked at the signs to follow. 

"Do you need help finding where you retrieve your bags," Elijah asked as he fell into step with her. 

"Umm...I think I can find my way," she phrased it as if she was questioning her abilities with how tired she was at the moment. 

Elijah grinned, sensing her weariness, "I need to get my belongings as well." 

"I mean if you need to get your things too," she figured why not as she walked with him to the baggage area. Watching as Elijah grabbed her bag before she could, she frowned as he tossed it onto his suit case and began to walk away. "Hey..." 

"Miss Bennett let me escort you to where you are staying. It is the least I can do since you're here in New Orleans for what I gathered the first time," he said as he handed the bags to the chauffer. 

Bonnie frowned as she watched Elijah open the door for her. Why was he being so nice to her when they should be enemies right now, she thought. "I can find my own."

"I know you can, but I would rather you find it sooner than later," he said with a small smile as if knowing she was exhausted. She sighed in defeat as she moved to hop in. Taking a seat, she watched as Elijah came around the other side to occupy the seat next to her. "Please let the driver know of where to take you." Bonnie knew it was a bad idea to give him the address, but at the same time it wouldn't of mattered because he would learn of it soon enough if he so desired. The Mikealson family practically owned all of New Orleans. After telling the driver, she fell back against her seat comfortably and closed her heavy eyes yet again. 

"BB," Elijah cooed as he rocked the young woman in his arms. "BB you have to wake up now. I can't enter without permission," he looked down to the angel in his arms. 

Bonnie slowly opened her heavy eyelids to see that she was in the arms of Elijah, "What happened?" 

"I couldn't wake you and ended up carrying you up to the door with your bags," he revealed. 

"Oh," she sheepishly hopped out of his arms to stand on her feet. "Thank you," she mumbled as she put in the passcode to open the door. Turning to face her saving grace, she grinned as she grabbed her bags. 

"Welcome to New Orleans Bonnie Bennett," he smiled. 

"I'm still mad at you," she said with a small smile on her face. "But thank you for the warm welcome." Elijah nodded as he turned to leave, he couldn't help but feel a warm feeling deep in his core at his impeccable timing of returning home. Elijah knew his words had some kind of influence over Klaus for Bonnie to be present in the flesh. He just wondered to what extent Klaus went through to get her here. 

Bonnie awoke to her senses picking up on Caroline standing at the front door. Though tired beyond measure, she dragged herself to the door and invited Caroline in who so graciously brought her some food. "Bonnie," Caroline squealed as she embraced her dear best friend she hadn't seen in months.

Bonnie chuckled as she hugged her friend tightly, "Hi Caroline." 

"I brought you some food because I figured you probably haven't eaten yet," Caroline said as she brushed the stray hairs from her face. 

"Thank you," Bonnie nearly sung as she accepted the bag and started to dig in. "So tell me why I'm here," Bonnie asked with a stuffed mouth.

Caroline grinned at her friend as she began to tell her everything, "Well as expected Damon hasn't been dealing with Elena's slumber very well to the point that he has somehow ended up being captured by Klaus." Bonnie stopped eating as she continue to listen, "Damon said he was going to search for a way to break the binding spell that has you and Elena connected. But something went wrong and now he's being held against his will by Klaus and we know what that means..."

Bonnie shivered to think of all the torturous things Damon was probably going through. "So what does Klaus want." 

Caroline went quiet as she thought about Damon's threat, "Well...Damon insisted that I not tell you..."

"Spit it out," Bonnie said feeling nervous.

"Klaus wanted to have a meeting with you," Caroline sighed giving in. "He called me to make a deal that if I arrange a meeting with you and him he would hand over Damon." 

Bonnie pointed to herself in disbelief, "He wants a meeting with me?" 

Caroline nodded as she continued, "Yeah, I asked the same thing. But that's all he requested." She sighed knowing that she couldn't bring Stefan along. After all he was the one that killed Enzo, Bonnie's lover as well as the fact that Stefan was trying to steer clear of coming back under the service of Klaus. "Damon says he will figure it out without your help, but it seems like you are his only hope right now," Caroline said with a sad smile. "Sorry I had to call you back." 

She smiled as she shook her head, "It's fine. It's not like I had just met a sea God or anything." 

Caroline's jaw dropped in disbelief, "What?" 

Bonnie grinned as she nodded, "He was very handsome." 

"Girl let's go find this man instead," Caroline teased, causing Bonnie to laugh as she began to eat again. 

Bonnie knew the Mikaelson's had to be rich, but damn seeing just how rich they were was something else. Driving up to what Caroline had explained as the Plantation, she thought of it as a timeless white mansion. Feeling her chest tighten as she saw Elijah standing in the front of the said mansion, it looked like he was expecting their arrival. Opening her car door, he have her a small smile, "Good to see you again Miss Bennett." 

Caroline knew Elijah had fancied Bonnie as she hopped out of the car and flashed by Bonnie's side. Entwining her arm with Bonnie's in a possessive manner, she didn't need his betraying ass to confuse their purpose of being there. "Where is your brother?" 

"This way," Elijah said with a tight lip, not liking how Caroline had to be present. She always seemed to ruin the moment. Turning towards the Plantation, he led them into the large house of a mansion and towards the study where his brother awaited their arrival. "He's waiting for you," he gave a reassuring smile to Bonnie before leaving. 

Caroline coughed a laugh until she heard Klaus' voice boom, "Come in." Bonnie inhaled deeply as she pushed the door open to find Klaus at a large oak desk reading over some papers that seem to occupy his attention. "Enter," he spoke still intently studying what he was looking at. 

Walking in, Bonnie found it rude that they had entered and stood before him as he kept reading. Glancing over at Caroline who shrugged, she turned her attention back to see the crease form at his brows. He was stressed, she could sense. But she didn't come to care about what he was looking at as she slammed her hand into the desk causing the room to shake. Caroline clung to Bonnie's arm as Klaus only grunted, not nearly impressed before closing the file he had been looking at. His gaze met the fiery emerald eyes and he couldn't help the grin that tugged at his lips. "Bonnie Bennett, it has been such a long time since I've laid eyes on the woman that nearly took my life." 

The way his bluish-green eyes flashed with interest had her fault for a moment, before she tried to keep focus, "Where is he?" 

Klaus yawned as he stretched his arms and looked to see the beautiful blonde and winked over at her, "Thanks love, I knew I could count on you to follow through." 

"Klaus please, where is Damon," Caroline said, hating how his damn accent still made her stomach flutter with butterflies. 

"Caroline would you be so kind to let me speak with Bonnie for a little while. There are some matters at hand that I would like to discuss with her before we can pick up where we left off," he said with a sly smile. Bonnie on the other hand didn't want to hear anymore about whatever weird dynamic the two shared as she flicked her wrist to have Caroline swooshing out the door with it slamming shut. Turning her attention back to Klaus she extended her hand out with her palm facing to him before twisting it closed to face herself. This action had Klaus groaning as he clutched his chest. It felt like she was in the process of ripping out his undead heart as he raised his hand and growled, "Enough! If you kill me I will make sure that Damon dies with me!" 

She relaxed her hand and watched as the stress faded from Klaus' face before he flashed and slammed her against the wall. Trapping her in place, he barred his fangs at her while she only smirked and he was collapsing onto his knees as the blood vessels burst simultaneous in his head. "You say enough but try to attack me? What do you want Klaus Mikealson?!" 

"I want to give you...not just Damon, but Elena too," he huffed as he tried to fight the continuous pain she was sending him. 

Bonnie stopped in her tracks as she flicked her wrist to raise him up and slam him against the wall that she was slammed into moments ago, "What did you just say?!"

He chuckled at the feel of her powers being ten times stronger than he remembered, "I want to make you an offer for not Damon but also Elena's life. What say you?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey,  
> I'm posting this real quick before it gets deleted. I don't really like how it gives you a time limit of how long a draft can be saved. I guess I should save my ideas on my laptop but still...jeez lol. I guess they really want us to follow through with these damn ideas before they get lost or something. Any ways, I honestly haven't watched the Originals but I will be using some stuff from it. I also will be loosely following TVD storyline. So please enjoy! Please forgive my grammar, I have tried to proof read but I can't catch all my damn mistakes haha. Thanks for reading!


End file.
